


Comes the Wanderer

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder experiences an epiphany.





	Comes the Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Comes the Wanderer by TQ

This is NC 17 material and if you are underage you should not be here.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em, in fact I don't own much, so don't sue. Please do not reproduce this story anywhere without the author's permission and do not distribute to any other lists either. Enjoy amongst yourselves, just keep the disclaimer and authorship intact.   
MKRA:- YES  
MSSS:- YES  
ATXC:- NO  
Gossamer:- NO  
Comments should be sent to   
This story is dedicated to Carolyn. Thank you for sitting with me through days and nights, providing companionship, silent support and the necessary words. This is also for Tealin who didn't know and for Heidi who did. Thanks to my betas, Wolfling and Mischka. They tried their best. Any remaining mistakes are mine, all mine. Summary: Mulder experiences an epiphany. There are minor spoilers for "The End" and "The Red and The Black". 

* * *

Comes the Wanderer  
by TQ

Fox Mulder stood shell-shocked looking at the destruction around him. His file cabinets, holding years of precious work had been destroyed by the fire. Dana gripped his arms seeking comfort, but the FBI agent stood motionless, neither requesting comfort nor giving any. The tall man made an abortive move to walk away from the disaster area. Dana tightened her grip.

"Let me go Scully."

Dana heard the dead monotone in her partner's voice.

"Where are you going?"

Still standing rigid he answered her, "Nowhere... somewhere far from here."

Suddenly the anguish broke through. "Let me go Scully."

Assistant Director Skinner was close enough to hear his agent's low plea. He touched Scully's arm briefly to draw her attention and he gave a slight nod.

She moved away from her partner. "OK, call me."

Mulder touched her gently on the shoulder. "I'll be fine Scully."

Dana Scully stood next to her boss and watched Agent Fox Mulder walk away from his basement office.

******

Fox Mulder left the J. Edgar Hoover Building and struck out aimlessly. He walked along the Mall, observing. There were happy couples strolling hand in hand. When had he ever known that? He looked longingly at the children who were playing at their parents' feet. Did those mothers and father know about Gibson Praise? Did they know about the experimentation and abductions that could transform their sane lives into an unending nightmare?

Mulder picked up his pace until he was doing an easy ground covering jog. He headed for Rock Creek Park. The cell phone Scully had slipped into his side pocked knocked comfortingly against his thigh. It was his only connection to reality -- to the life B.F. before fire.

Mulder had once tracked down a violent arsonist. After he'd been caught, the agent had put one question to him, "Why?"

The arsonist, a young man in his early twenties with hands covered in scars from second and third degree burns, had been caught at the scene of his latest fire. He had looked at the agent for one very long moment, then turned away to stare at the flames that were still shooting skyward from what had been a four story residential apartment building. "Because it cleanses. Fire burns away everything -- leaves you hollow, waiting to be filled."

Mulder was beginning to pant a little now as he began the uphill climb to the park. The cars sped by unnoticed. The game he frequently played with himself trying to identify members of the conspiracy by the cars they drove was long forgotten. It seemed as if the fire had set him free. A hollow laugh erupted and Mulled picked up speed. Only a few more blocks before he reached the park. If his office hadn't burned, he would have been chasing down leads trying to figure out Spender's angle. 

'Chasing my own tail again.' A derisive snort accompanied this thought. 

With one sustained burst of speed, Mulder entered the park and headed for the seldom used trails still lost in his thoughts. The tall man examined his feelings. Was he upset? Did he care that years of work had just been deliberately destroyed?

He kicked a pebble that lay in his path and considered the question. Did he care? His life had been almost predestined since his sister went missing. So many of his life-choices grew out of that one momentous fact. It was over twenty years later and he was still in the same position; Samantha was still missing and his family, what was left of it, was still dysfunctional. Oh, he had come close a few times but what had he gained from his quest? Mulder tasted the ashes of defeat. Nothing. Nothing at all. He had sacrificed so much. 

Mulder swung his foot and the pebble found a new home in a dried stream bed. He stopped walking and looked around. Maybe the fire was a sign. Not a sign from the Consortium to back off. That was a given. But it was possible that it was a sign for him to reassess the direction of his life. The damage to his office was extensive. What had not been burned had suffered severe water damage. He could start again with new leads, explore avenues that he had not thought about before.

A tiny traitorous thought pushed to the forefront of his mind. He could leave it. He could... just... walk away. Being who he was, he had to examine that new thought. Walk away? He had thought of that before, but never had the thought been more alluring than now. 

The Consortium would think they had succeeded, but he didn't care. He would know why he walked away and so would the people who were important to him.

Walk away... it was an insidious, compelling song.

Mulder lifted his right arm jerkily. It seemed to be disconnected from his body. He touched his lips. The agent pressed his lips together and looked around guiltily. He was alone. A light misty rain had started sometime while he was lost in his thoughts and now where he stood, close to one of the rugged rock formations in the park, there was no one to see him.

Mulder closed his eyes and remembered the KISS. That was how he thought about it whenever he allowed himself. The KISS. In some circles, it might be termed a peck, but in his circle with this particular partner, it was a KISS a major life-shattering KISS.

He kept his fingers pressed to his lips. He remembered the fleeting warmth when Alex Krycek's lips connected to his. Alex he couldn't call him Krycek after the KISS had pushed into his face aggressively, but his lips had been soft. The silent man standing alone in the deserted park wondered for the millionth time what would have happened if he had moved forward an infinitesimal amount. He licked his lips beneath his fingers and an electric tingle shot to his groin. 

Walk away... a chance to follow a different path. 

The tall slender man looked up at the gray sky. He had a lot to think about. Maybe it was time to take the road more traveled... walk away... follow a different path... walk away.

Mulder tucked his hands into his pants' pockets. One hand curled around the cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. His partner answered on the first ring. 

He cut through her concerned interrogation.

"I'm OK, Scully."

He listened to her response and answered slowly, "No I really am. I have a lot to think about, but I'm ok."

Scully's tart answer to that statement brought a smile to the lean face.

"I am heading home now."

A brief pause. "Yes Mom, I'll get Chinese takeout. And Scully... it'll be all right."

Mulder closed the phone and tucked his head down. He turned towards home and decisions... Walk away.

******

Alex Krycek smiled fondly. The darkness was his ally at the moment as he watched Mulder through the open doorway, backlit by the hallway lights.

Some awareness, a prescience even, alerted Mulder to Krycek's presence.

"Hello Krycek."

Alex was surprised but he recovered nicely. After all, he had survived his limitations, some would say thrived actually, despite them.

The tall agent let the door swing shut behind him.

"It wasn't me Mulder." Alex cleared his throat. "I am sorry."

The man at the door did not turn on the apartment lights but walked to the low coffee table in front of the couch. He put the food down on the table. Mulder ignored the sympathy.

"You hungry?"

Krycek absorbed the insult. Mulder did not even accept his concern.

He debated internally, accept the food and Mulder's attitude or leave now. 

"Yeah, I haven't eaten." Accepting food gave him a few more minutes of his ex-partner's company.

Alex Krycek had had a lot of practice with small victories since impulsive surgery in Siberia, months ago. But being in Mulder's company made him fumble. "You got spoons or forks in here Mulder?"

No way was he gonna risk chopsticks with his ex-partner so close.

Mulder shook his head but went to the tiny afterthought of a kitchenette and scrabbled around in one of his drawers

Finally giving up, he grabbed some plastic utensils from one corner of his counter. On his way back to the couch, he detoured and locked his front door.

He dropped the utensils in the center of the table and flopped down on the end of the couch.

"This isn't a restaurant. That's the best I can do."

Krycek felt the cold shame twisting through his insides. 

The tiny plastic forks in the impossible-to-open-one-handed cellophane wrappers mocked him.

"Look Mulder, I... I'm not that hungry. I'd best be going."

Alex stood.

Mulder looked at him. Krycek seemed to have lost weight. The leather jacket appeared to hang on him.

He sighed. "Krycek, sit down. Even if you aren't hungry, I am. You can watch me eat and give me answers."

Great, another choice, but Mulder hadn't body slammed him out of the apartment yet and he didn't have a gun trained on him either. The younger man resumed his seat.

Mulder peeled the paper wrapper off his chopsticks and opened one of the takeout boxes. Expertly he balanced some noodles and a bit of meat on the end of the wooden tongs. Krycek continued to be grateful for the darkness. The only light illuminating the room came from the set of double windows on the far wall. A different kind of hunger attacked him as he watched Mulder slide the chopsticks into his mouth and savor the tasty food.

Mulder ate with single minded intensity, finishing one box and moving onto the next. "Haven't eaten in a while Mulder? Good thing I didn't take you up on your offer."

Mulder swallowed and looked at the mess on the low table. "Yeah, you might have drawn back a nub."

The pain was physical and radiated all over his body. Better to have been bodyslammed, it would have hurt less.

Krycek stumbled to his feet. "That's it. I am tired, so damn tired of being your favorite whipping boy.. Don't bother to see me out."

The younger man was halfway to the door, before Mulder responded. "Krycek, dammit. I didn't mean it that way."

Mulder swallowed noisily. "I *am* sorry, poor choice of words." Mulder wondered what else he could say. He had been enjoying Krycek's quiet companionship while he ate. "Don't leave. Please. Don't leave."

The leather jacketed man did not turn around. Mulder stood and walked to the motionless figure. He placed a careful hand on Krycek's shoulder. "Come back Alex. It's just an expression I used."

Krycek remained in his position for a moment longer savoring his name coming from Mulder. It was a definite improvement over the often hostile 'Krycek'.

"Ok."

Mulder finally put two and two together. He looked at the cellophane wrapped utensils and the smooth plastic prosthetic. He ripped a few wrappers off and left the forks and spoons scattered on the table then walked to the refrigerator.

He bent and stuck his head in the cool compartment. "What's your poison Alex?" There was the sound of items being dragged across the wire shelves. "By the way, will you help me get rid of some of that food? Single-handedly, I am supporting a colony of mutant cockroaches in the dumpster. If I don't starve them occasionally, they'll take over the world."

A rusty chuckle came from the direction of the living room. Mulder risked a glance in his guest's direction. Krycek was finally eating.

Mulder felt the tide of red creep up his cheeks. "Beer or outdated OJ?"

"Beer, Mulder. Who knows what is actually in that OJ?"

The FBI agent returned to his previous place on the couch with two open long stemmed bottles. He leaned forward and placed one at the end of the table near his guest's knees.

Mulder leaned back and took a long swallow. "So Alex," he began chattily, "who destroyed my life?"

The sesame chicken that Alex was swallowing, stuck in his throat. He leaned forward and carefully placed the little white box on the table. He swallowed around the suddenly tasteless lump.

"You know how it goes Mulder. You cross them, they ruin you." Krycek risked a glance at his prosthetic. "Or at least a part of you."

Apropos of nothing, Krycek began, "Do you know that I can do almost everything I did before..." a small lift of the prosthetic device. "If I can do that, you can rebuild what you've lost."

Mulder stood up agitated. "Rebuild what I have lost? Do you know what I have lost here today?"

Krycek threw off his melancholia and looked at the man in front of him. Mulder looked gorgeous. The unruly lock of hair fell across his smooth brow. His lips twisted and he almost missed the words; he was looking at the slight cleft in Mulder's chin.

"This is the end of a long road here Alex. I've lost my sister, my father, almost lost Scully." Mulder was working himself up into a magnificent tantrum and Alex sat back to enjoy the fireworks. "I have been shot, injected, confined, traumatized. This last thing that happened here today may be a sign."

"A sign?" Alex inquired mildly.

Mulder faced the seated man. "You know how you go along for years Alex, making the same mistakes over and over again -- like a drunk, who's always promising not to have another drink, but who still finds himself in a bar every Friday evening?"

Krycek was amused. "Are you saying you are a drunk Mulder?"

The tall agent brushed his hand through his hair. To Alex's eyes, it appeared even more attractive now.

"Alex, you're missing the point." A flirtatious glimmer seemed to light Mulder's eyes in the darkened apartment. They appeared luminous, almost seeming to issue invitation. "I am trying to explain that I have been stumbling around for years and I've gained nothing. Maybe it's time to follow a different path."

Krycek held himself still. He barely dared to breathe. He refused to imagine a time past the end of the acrimony between himself and Mulder, but he was heartily sick of the Consortium terrorizing the FBI agent.

"What will you do then Mulder? You are an FBI agent. You have been one for a very long time. It'll be hard to change that."

Mulder was intense. "You changed. You were an FBI agent once."

Krycek debated briefly whether to take offense, but decided that the man in front of him had bigger things on his mind. He remained silent.

Mulder threw himself onto the couch. This time there was only a finger's width distance between the two men.

"How did you do it Alex?"

Alex was nervous. Mulder was so close.

The rogue agent stuttered, "Do it? It ummm... well, it wasn't that hard."

Mulder seemed to lean in closer. He could feel Alex's body heat warming his right side. Somehow without appearing to move, he shifted incrementally closer. He licked his lips nervously. Mulder had nothing to go on but The KISS, but somehow, this felt right. And the tiny squeak Krycek uttered seemed to prove it. 

"Uuuh..., Mulder, uuhh...?"

"Yes Alex."

How had Mulder gotten a mere inch from his face without his noticing? Alex's ex-partner was practically blanketing him. How had he done that?

Krycek knew he was a killer, a get-the-job-done person. He was not as bad as everyone thought but he had the reputation. Mulder's closeness made him tremble.

"What do you think Alex? Can I make a successful career change?"

Krycek held himself away from the beckoning warmth. To trust Mulder would mean to risk it all. He would open himself up to something worse than physical pain. The younger man clenched his hand. The phantom limb of his missing arm also clenched. Could he risk it? He was lightheaded with anxiety. If it didn't work out, he could blame his actions on oxygen deprivation. Those curved lips absorbed his entire vision. Alex could see the tiny creases on the bottom lip. He leaned forward and the world righted itself. The soft brush of lips gave way to a rapacious craving that could not be satisfied.

It could have been seconds, it might have been hours, Alex never knew, but he lost himself in the feel of Mulder's arms around him. 'Wait a minute, arms around him?'

Alex tried to surface.

"Shhhhhhh, it's OK."

Alex subsided. 'If Mulder said it was OK, then it was OK.'

The kiss continued. Tongues tasted, sipped and tangled with the other. Alex wondered if he would need to resume breathing anytime soon.

Mulder felt the hardness of the prosthetic on Alex's left side and mourned briefly. He would make up for it. When he and Alex combined their forces, he would make the men who had harmed his lover pay for their crimes. And still the kiss continued.

'Too much, too fast.' Alex was drowning in sensation. 

Nibbling at the edges of his mind were feathery touches of anguish. They had lost so much time between them and now it was probably too late. The rogue agent savored the kiss. He told himself he'd enjoy this for just one more second. 'Mulder's gonna notice he is kissing me, really soon.'

Somehow, Mulder moved nearer, braced his arm against the back of the couch and Alex found himself squirming closer to the taller man.

Finally, Mulder, pulled back. Alex, nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. Mulder's pulse beat rapidly. 

"Alex."

Alex paused for a minute. He was conducting important research here. He was trying to discover how many kisses he could fit into that sweet spot just beneath Mulder's ear.

"Mmmm, Busy."

"Alex, we have to do something."

The voice was serious.

Alex Krycek reluctantly stopped his task and sighed. He guessed it was time to return to reality. It had been a short but intense trip, but he had known it would come to an end. 'Thank goodness, I didn't lose myself in the fantasy.'

Mulder levered himself up from the couch. "With your knowledge and mine, we can pool our resources and finally bring them to justice."

The tall agent picked up his warm beer and gulped thirstily.

Alex's heart sank. He couldn't do this. Had Mulder been kissing him because he needed information from him? 'You were obviously the only one risking it all a minute ago,' he told himself. He shrank back into the cushions. The younger man found it difficult to erect his battered defenses.

"Look Mulder, I told you, I didn't do it. I don't know who set fire to your office."

Mulder stood and wandered to the kitchen, comfortable in the semi-darkness.

"You must have some ideas about who did it."

Krycek closed his eyes. Every nascent dream turned to ash with those words. "Is this how the new FBI does it?"

Mulder rummaged noisily in the fridge again, "I am sure there aren't too many people who can gain access to a Federal building."

"Funny I never thought you would sink that low."

"Another beer, Alex?"

Alex gritted his teeth. "Mulder, at least you could have given me a little more than Chinese food from Mr. Wong's Chinese Kitchen to make me talk."

Alex would not demean himself by bringing the kiss into it.

"Huh?" Mulder's head popped up from behind the refrigerator door. He backtracked on the conversation. The beer bottle crashed to the tiled kitchen floor.

"No, No... Alex, that wasn't it."

Alex Krycek was angry, blow-the-volcano, lava-spewing angry. He had nothing to lose. He had come to Mulder's apartment, at great risk to himself, opened his soul and what had that idiot done? "Have you ever thought about the fact that your existence continues, not because of your stupidity or intelligence or tenacity, but because of your father?"

Mulder remained frozen. Beer flowed around his shoes soaking the soles. "What...?"

Alex cut him off ruthlessly. "Have you considered that the truth that you seem determined to find is not something the world can deal with? That the men you hunt and try to bring to justice are actually in their own way pursuing truths of their own?"

Fox Mulder walked towards the seated man. A thousand thoughts buzzed through his head.

Alex sighed. "Look Mulder, I can't help you with your quest. I didn't burn the X-Files. I don't know who did but I wish you luck finding out."

"Alex I didn't kiss you because... of... well, because I wanted to get information from you."

Alex pushed off the couch and placed himself in front of the taller man, "Well, it was a wasted kiss then wasn't it? You didn't get anything for your great sacrifice."

Mulder was struck dumb. Alex took the opportunity to slip around him. Maybe this time, he could find the door in this infernal dark. In the silence of the apartment, the door tumblers snicked back. Alex was leaving. 

******

Mulder shook off his paralysis. He knew that if Alex left the apartment now something irreplaceable would be forever damaged. He spun around, noting with some surprise that his feet were squishy. All the while Alex fumbled with the door, muttering soft Russian curses.

Mulder took two long strides and crowded him. "Don't leave." 

Alex remained silent and continued his struggle with the door. Mulder pushed against his ex-partner's back, forcing his hands to remain still.

The younger man spoke to the crack between the door and the molding. "Why are you doing this Mulder? I already told you I don't know who did it."

Mulder leaned down and rested his chin on Alex's right shoulder. "You know the funny thing about me Alex is that I never learn." He exhaled and gathered his thoughts while toeing off his shoes.

Alex felt the odd movements coming from the man pushing against his back. "What in the world are you doing Mulder? Some weird alien ritual?"

Mulder retaliated and pressed a kiss on the short hairs at the nape of the tempting neck before him. "Alex, I get carried away sometimes. I get scared and it's easier to bury that fear rather than acknowledge it."

Mulder expected the derisive answer he received from the man in front of him. "Fox Mulder acknowledges that he has fear. Whoop de do. Now will you let me out of here?"

Mulder finally had both shoes off and felt his clammy sock heels. He grimaced in distaste. Awkwardly, he tried to push against Krycek, lift his feet and remove his socks. He recognized what he was doing... again.... avoidance. "Alex, I am trying to tell you something. Will you give me a minute to get it out?"

Mulder felt the tentative nod from Alex.

Once his socks were off, he wondered what to do with his arms and finally moved back a quarter step and wrapped them around Alex's middle. The swift inhalation told him he had done the right thing. Mulder pressed his left cheek against Alex's temple and began."

"It's all about fear Alex. My fear... of so many things."

Mulder swallowed. Alex wormed his hand out of his prison and stroked the arm around his midsection.

"It's a'right."

Mulder gave a short bitter laugh. "No it's not all right Alex. I have lost or damaged every single thing I have ever loved. Sooner or later they get to me." Mulder swallowed a sob. "They got to you. A few hours ago I planned to walk away from it all. Then you show up and I start trying to get back into the game." 

The FBI agent closed his eyes tightly but still a lone tear, trickled down his cheek. "If I stop the game Alex, what do I have? Is there anything left?"

"Me," a soft whisper, "you'll always have me."

The shorter man twisted his supple body in the embrace. He faced Mulder and lifted his right hand. He touched the wet cheek and brought his finger to his lips and tasted the faint trace of salt.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore Alex. I don't want fear to be the only thing that keeps me going."

Alex lifted his face and met Mulder halfway. 

The taller man felt the hard prosthetic that didn't bend, so different from the lithe body in his arms. He pulled Alex closer and deepened the kiss.

Mulder pulled away gently and rained kisses over the face in front of him. "God, I am so sorry Alex. I wanted to... so much... but we were agents and then I couldn't... but then you were in Hong Kong..."

It was Krycek's turn to comfort, "Shhhhhh, we'll sort it out later."

Mulder stopped and looked down hopefully. "Later."

"Mmmmm, after the christening."

"Christening?" Parrot-like Mulder repeated the word.

The leather-jacketed man, shook his head, grabbed Mulder's arm and towed him to the bedroom. 

"Mmmm."

Mulder followed.

Krycek stopped walking after he crossed the threshold. Mulder stopped right behind him and snuggled into his back contentedly. He waited to see if Mulder would move. The agent didn't.

"Mulder, I am not risking my life in here. I need light."

The taller man began to nibble on the corded column of Alex's throat.

"Light, Mulder." Silence bloomed interspersed with the barely heard rustle of clothing. "Fox."

"Huh?"

"Fox." Mulder eased the leather jacket off.

Alex lost his self-confidence then. He was stone-still while his ex-partner tried to wrestle off his tee shirt. Slowly it penetrated Mulder's universe, that Alex was no longer taking an active part in his seduction. He paused and considered the problem. He stepped around Alex and went to the bedside table. The lamp flicked on and Mulder walked back to his motionless lover. He rested his hands on either shoulder. "Alex, it's a part of you, I can handle it."

The shorter man shivered but did not respond.

"Let me, please."

Mulder struggled with the unfamiliar attachment and worked it off as quickly as he could. Alex continued to stare straight ahead. Between the semi-darkness and the passage of time, the scars were barely visible. Mulder curled forward and kissed every spot he could reach on the shortened limb.

Alex moaned. With that one act, Mulder washed away the disgust he felt for his mutilated body. "Fox." He tugged at the clothes on his lover's body. "Get it off."

"I'm busy here, in a minute."

Alex had no time to wonder what was keeping his soon-to-be-lover so busy before he lost his mind. Nimble fingers worked on the button of his jeans and had them unzipped and halfway down his thighs from one breath to the next. Alex sank his fingers into the head level with his groin.

"Ahhhh Alex, what a prize."

"Ppprize?" Alex stuttered.

Mulder licked at the tiny bead of precum at the tip of Alex's cock. "Hmmm," With a contented hum, Mulder settled down to become very acquainted with this intimate part of his ex partner. He buried his nose in the fragrant thatch in front of him. There was just something about how Alex smelled. 

Alex was trapped. His pants were not completely off and he could not move from his current position. He could only brace himself with one arm and suffer.

Fox licked from Alex's navel down to mid thigh. He bit randomly, then soothed the bites with long, sweeping licks. Somehow he avoided the cock bobbing right before him.

Alex's entire vocabulary seemed to consist of one word: 'Please.' He begged and pleaded as Fox meandered from right hip to left outer thigh, he felt the brush of the spiky ends of Fox's hair.

"Please"

Fox outlined the tight butt cheeks and eeled a finger in close to the sensitive entrance.

"Please"

The kneeling man obviously had been trained in the most rigorous interrogating techniques. Alex was ready to confess to any crime, just as long as Fox sucked his cock.

"Please," a soft whimper.

Mulder licked the entire length of Alex's cock. He reached the tip, repositioned his head slightly and swallowed it all. Alex jerked his hips and impaled himself on the blunt index finger that waited for just this reaction. With a long low wail, the standing man pumped his hips once, twice and spurted into the warm mouth surrounding him. Alex's knees suddenly buckled and he slumped against his kneeling lover.

"Bed, now I think." Fox struggled to his feet, still supporting Alex.

Alex stumbled toward the bed. "Take me."

"Alex we don't have to..."

"Fox, tonight won't be real to me unless I feel you inside me."

Mulder framed the narrow face in his capable hands and exchanged a sweet kiss. "It's real to me Alex."

Something he saw in Mulder's eyes assured Alex that his wish would be granted and he crawled up on the bed, pants and all, laid back and watched Mulder strip. He grinned and called out instructions. "Put a little twist into it Fox."

Mulder frowned repressively while trying to hide a smile. When he got down to his white briefs, he added a little flourish as he slid them down his lean legs. The tall agent turned his attention to Alex. He finished divesting him of his shoes and clothes, taking every opportunity to smooth his hand over the satiny skin of his lover.

Alex purred and stretched catlike on the bedcovers. Mulder scrabbled in his bedside drawer by feel. He found the small squeeze bottle of Analese.

"I knew those Speedos were hiding something good."

Mulder smiled and retorted, "And you called yourself an FBI agent. Don't you know we always get our man?"

Alex cocked his head and pretended to think. "Isn't that the Mounties?"

Fox generously coated his hand and cock with the liquid lube. Alex's legs were splayed wide, knees bent, feet planted on the bed.

"It's a law enforcement unit, so the same motto applies."

Mulder crawled between the open legs. He knew how vulnerable this position was. It was now or never. He squirted a little more lube into his palm, looked down and slipped one finger into the tiny opening. Using touch only, he waited until Alex relaxed. The other two fingers slipped in easily.

Alex was hard and leaking again. He drew his feet back and wrapped them around Mulder's lean hips

"Now. Dammit Fox... now"

Hazel eyes locked with green. Mulder breached the widened entrance. Alex sighed and bore down.

"Yes...." It was a low croon from two throats.

Fox began pumping easily. He meant to make this last.

Alex picked up the counter rhythm and soon the two men were fucking with long, luxuriant strokes. The tempo quickened. The only sound in the room was the soft chanting of 'Yes.' Mulder lost his smooth timing and his strokes shortened and became choppy. He pumped Alex's thick cock and began a punishing series of thrusts.

"I. Love. You." Mulder climaxed as he uttered those words. A hoarse shout from Alex and creamy liquid flowed through his lover's fingers.

Alex's legs slipped off their unsteady perch and his body lost its tautness. Fox eased out gently. He dragged an end of the cotton coverlet up and used it to clean himself and his lover. He laid down next to Alex and wrapped an arm around his waist. The slightly smaller man molded his body along Fox's entire length.

Alex smiled. "I love you too Fox and I did get my man."

Fox was seconds away from sleep. "It's "Maintain the right'" he slurred, "But I love you too."

Alex settled down next to his naked lover. Through all the craziness, he had made it home.

******

THE END


End file.
